Lucky 7
by chrysalis21
Summary: 7 is a lucky number, especially in the Wizarding World, and perhaps now that both Lily and James are in their 7th year at Hogwarts, good changes maybe coming their way for the better


Lucky 7

Chapter 1

Lily scanned the platform, brimming with Hogwarts students and their families. Some had their robes on, some still in casual clothes, but most of them hugging and sharing last minute farewells before the train finally left.

Lily Evans pushed her trolley dejectedly, feeling isolated in the midst of all these people. It was easier to see how alone you truly are when you're side by side with those who weren't. She knew her parents didn't mean to leave her at the station without seeing her off till the train left like they usually do. She knew it wasn't their fault that they couldn't go into Platform 9 and ¾ because they needed to leave. She knew it wasn't their fault that they couldn't even get off the car to go with her into the train station.

But Lily also knew whose fault it was: Petunia.

After six years of starting at Hogwarts, Lily knew by now that Petunia hated her, and more than anything else, hated _who_ Lily was: A witch. But of course to Petunia, she preferred a slightly more derogatory word: A freak.

Lily learned how to tune her out after a while, and it helped a bit that she knew her hatred sprung from jealousy that Lily was a Witch while she was a Muggle. After all, she did read that letter Petunia sent to the Headmaster in her first year.

Lily did, quite true to her word, asked the Headmaster and Severus about it during her First Year, but they both explained that it is not something they could decide but something that has already been decided since the very day each children were more; either they're Magic, or they're not.

Lily didn't like that very much. First of all, that would mean Petunia would continue to hate her. As much as Petunia bullied Lily, she still loved her sister. Secondly, Lily found it weird and disconcerting that your fate had been decided on the very day you were born. You whole life, planned, written, prophesized, and you might not even know it.

A part of her made her happy that Petunia was only angry because she couldn't go to Hogwarts. Lily was sure that she'd get over it; it probably was a whimsical childish wish after all. However, Lily gravely underestimated the depth of Petunia's anger, mixed with embarrassment and pride. For example, Petunia managed to guilt trip her parents into driving her to her school for the first time not-so-coincidentally on the very day Lily had to leave for Hogwarts.

Petunia pointed out that they only cared about Lily, gushing over her whenever she was home and forgetting that they still had another daughter living under their roof. She said that they'd always send Lily off to school, going out of their way to excuse themselves from having to report at work early in the morning, but made her go to school by herself every day.

Lily didn't point out in return that they were only gushing over her because they only saw her for less than half of the year. She was only back during the Summer Holidays and Winter Holidays and the latter wasn't even sometimes a given. She didn't point out that Petunia didn't need Mom and Dad to send her to school because Vernon, her big loaf of a boyfriend, always drove her there. She didn't point out that she went to a boarding school, far, far, away from Muggles while Petunia's school was a few minutes' drive away.

Lily didn't feel like arguing at that time. She nodded numbly when her parents asked if it would be okay. She was a big girl. She could take care of herself. So what if her parents couldn't come see her off? It's not the end of the world.

She knew that her parents loved her. She knew that her parents didn't think she was a "freak" like Petunia. Instead, they were so happy that they had a Witch in the family. Whenever she would come back from school, they'd watch, excited and exhilarated at all the Charms and Spells Lily learnt all year. Mr. Evans thought he couldn't be more proud of his daughter especially with her Outstanding OWLs and more than spectacular reviews from her teachers. Plus, she was a Prefect. But of course, Hogwarts had to prove him wrong when this year, along with the booklist and letter of acceptance, came a gleaming silver Head Girl Badge.

She continued pushing her trolley, apologizing and weaving her way through the throngs of people everywhere. She saw Kristen Avery kiss her mother goodbye before going on to the train and waving and running off with her friends. She saw Arthur Berkins hug his dad and take his little brother's hand, who was starting just this year, and disappear among the sea of students getting on the train.

She didn't see however, James Potter bounding up from behind her to tickle her at her sides. Needless to say, she squealed and whipped around immediately, the spell leaving her lips in an instinctive reaction. "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

James froze and went stiff and immediately fell backwards onto the hard, slippery platform. People around them exclaimed, some in shock some in amusement, as they cleared away from the rigid figure of James.

"Oh!" Lily crouched down and quickly uttered the counter-curse, apologizing profusely when he regained his normal fluidity.

"Blimey-remind me never to sneak up on you again." James ran his fingers through his hair and rearranged his classes. One of it was cracked and Lily raised her wand and pointed at it. James eyes went wide.

"Um, Evans, I'm sorry I tickled you but could you get your wand away-"

"_Occulus Reparo._" There was a slight flash as James' glasses repaired itself, leaving it even better condition than it was before.

"Oh," James said. "Thanks."

Lily put her wand back into her jeans pocket and smiled before frowning and hitting his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

Lily didn't know either. Maybe it was because all her frustrations at Petunia and her parents decided to show up right there and then. Maybe it was because he scared her all of a sudden. But another part of her pointed out that maybe it was because, for some unknown reason, seeing James on the floor totally defenseless (even though she knew it was she who caused it and that it was perfectly harmless) made her panicked and worried.

But why would she ever worry about James Potter? He had his stupid friend to do that for him.

So Lily just stood up, grabbed her trolley and simply said, "Just the sight of you irks me." It was true in a way, she supposed. Whenever he was around, she just had this urge to hit something, particularly him, or down a bucket of oil over his head so that his bloody hair would stay still. She looked at him over her shoulder, her red hair swishing in the process, as she smiled and said, "Wouldn't want to sit there all day Potter! I heard Jenkins just emptied his breakfast near there."

She giggled as James scrambled up, brushing his pants and looking around the floor to see if he really had ended up on a puddle of Jenkins-hurl. Lily doubted it; she just made that up.

Lily swore that she'd never forget that scene, that look of shock and disgust and horror etched on James face as she told him that. She vowed to imprint in her memory forever; it was too funny not to. She turned around to board the train herself, her spirits considerably been lifted.

But perhaps if she had decided to turn around again, look at James a little while longer, she would've seen the smile on his face as he stared at her retreating back, his eyes shining, and also perhaps the gleaming silver badge, that would've perhaps saved her a whole lot of shock later on, very much similar to her own but with instead of HG, it said HB.

Head Boy.


End file.
